Yes, This One is For You
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: When Draco hears Harry singing at a Muggle station, he can't help but wonder who he's singing about. Drarry. Song is Yes, This One is For You by Lucy Spraggan.


YES, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU

"-with some Tea and Toast." Harry finished singing with a grin. The small crowd that had gathered around him clapped.

Harry looked at the giant clock on the wall above the ticket booth. He still had half an hour until he had to catch the train to Hogwarts, so he figured he could fit in one more song before his fellow classmates start arriving.

"How about one more song?" He asked the crowd. They all roared in approval before calming down and waiting for him to sing. This is why he loved muggles. They liked him for his actual talent, not just because he was The-Boy-Who-Got-Way-To-Lucky.

"This is another original song, by me, for someone special." He grinned again and started singing.

"Vivid dreams of the one I don't know yet,  
So amazing that I will never forget,  
You're the one for me..."

-

Draco looked around at the muggle station in wonder. He was a little early for the Hogwarts Express, but that didn't matter. He wouldn't tell anybody, but he secretly loved muggles. He found them fascinating, with the way they seemed ignorant of everything, even when there was a full blown war under their noses.

Granted, it was a secret war, but a war nonetheless.

He heard the sound of a guitar and someone singing off to the side, and decided to check it out. If there was one thing he liked about muggles other than their ignorance, it was their taste in music. He found it to be much better than the upbeat tune of the Weird Sisters, or even that classical crap his mother listens too.

As he got closer, he saw that the boy singing was quite cute. Pale yet tanned skin, messy dark hair, not a bad body, glittering green eyes-

Oh wait. He knew those eyes. He almost snorted. Of course Potter would be singing to the muggles. Even if Draco harbored a small crush on the boy, he easily thought he was a attention seeking prat. But he still liked (loved) him.

His curiosity on what the Boy-Who-Epically-Fails-To-Die was singing about spiked, and he listened in.

"I think about your face, for days and days,  
And i find myself scrolling down your Facebook page,  
Now I see,"

He truly was a good singer, Draco will give him that. He'll also (grudgingly) agree that he's not too bad at the guitar.

"My friends know I'm the worst,  
A hopeless flirt,  
but even wearing armor I can still get hurt,  
I'm just healed, and,"

Draco just had to snort at that. Potter wouldn't know flirting if it hit him on the head. He's tried enough times to know.

"You're the one that I need,  
You're the air that I breathe,  
You're the only one I want to rely on,"

Who was this song for anyway? Probably the weaselette. Pushing down the pang of jealousy that flowed through him at that thought, he continued to listen to the song.

"You're the beat in my heart,  
I'm a shot in the dark,  
You're the only one to turn my light on,

You're the one that I need,  
You're the air that I breathe,  
You're the only one I want to rely on."

Where did Potter get this song? There's no way he wrote it. Potter was probably the most i creative person he ever met. But as the song carried on, Draco was starting to doubt that.

"You're the beat in my heart,  
I'm a shot in the dark,  
You're the only one to turn my light on,"

Was he going to keep repeating this, or sing something else?

"I hurt you, I know that's true,  
But I'd never leave your side again,  
I've thought all of this through.  
And I want you..."

This had to be about weaselette. Who else could it be about? He heard that they split up before the war, but he figured that they had gotten back together. Hadn't they?

"I'd ask you, to meet up soon,  
But I know you're probably busy,  
And I guess that's cool.  
But where are you? Cause..."

He hadn't seen any tabloids about it... But they just kept it private, right?

Right?

"You're the one need,  
You're the air that I breathe,  
You're the only one I want to rely on,

You're the beat in my heart,  
I'm a shot in the dark,  
You're the only one to turn my light on,

You're the one that I love,  
You're the sun from above,  
You're the only one I want to grow old with,

I'm a pain in the ass,  
You're a snake in the grass,  
But I love you so you'll have to but up with it..."

Snake, eh? Well, that rules out weaselette. And anybody from other houses. Draco knew that no matter what the song was, if Potter called her a snake she would get pissed. But what Slytherin could Potter have a crush on?

"It took so long to write this song,  
And if you think this is for you babe,  
Well you're not wrong.

We could stay up again,  
Till the early AM,  
Scribble on some paper and that would make me smile again.  
If you were here... Cause,"

Maybe Harry did write this. After all, it was very repetitive and- wait. Since when was Potter 'Harry'?

"You're the one need,  
You're the air that I breathe,  
You're the only one to turn the light on.

You're the beat in my heart,  
I'm a shot in the dark,  
You're the only one to turn my light on,

You're the one that I love,  
You're the sun from above,  
You're the only one I want to grow old with,

I'm a pain in the ass,  
You're a snake in the grass,  
But I love you so you'll have to but up with it...

You're the one that I see,  
You're the wind in the trees,  
You're the smile that could light up my darkest days,

You're the one in my dreams,  
And I guess that it seems,  
That that is all I would like to say."

He finished with a final strum of his guitar (seriously, how did Draco not notice that he had a bloody guitar all these years?) he finished with a final smile at the crowd. Dracos heart lodged in his throat as he looked at him. It was a real genuine smile, not the ones he's seen him give Granger, Weasley and the Weaselette.

It was breathtaking and heartbreaking at the same time.

"So what Slytherin is it?"

Potter, who was putting away his guitar, whirled around. He was obviously surprised to see Draco there.

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, impatient. "Who is it? It's a Slytherin, obviously, because anybody else would kill you for calling them a snake, so who is it?"

"When did I call anyone a snake?"

"In your song! It's Daphne, isn't it? Tracy? Oh wait, don't tell me... It's Pansy! Isn't it?"

"Like I would date Parkinson."

"We'll then... Is it a boy? It is, isn't it?! Blaise, Theo? Oh wait... Goyle!" Draco's expression quickly turned into one of disgust. "You're in love with Goyle?"

Harry stared at him intently.

"You are! Oh my Merlin that is so gross!"

Harry shook his head, looking amused. "It's not Goyle."

"Then who..." Draco stared off, looking at a random spot on the wall, muttering to himself about who Harry's secret Slytherin lover was.

"He has blond hair, Gray eyes and a snobbish attitude."

Draco fixed his gaze on the dark haired man, eyes wide. "Do you mean... Me?" The last part came out almost as a squeak.

Harry did answer, just kept staring at him. More specifically, his mouth.

"I really want to kiss you right know."

Draco's eyes widened, if possible, even more. He seemed to be mentally freaking out, but Harry didn't seem to care. After a moment, when Draco seemed to calm down some, he put on his trademark smirk and leaned towards Harry.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked as the closed the small distance between them.

**A/N: So, FIRST DRARRY FIC! YAYYYY!**

**I've liked Drarry for a long time and I just never had the inspiration for a fic. So I was listening to this song and I entertained myself by picturing Harry sing it at Kings Cross to Muggles before going to 8****th**** year at Hogwarts, then Draco came in and… this is the result.**

**The song is 'Yes, this one is for you' by Lucy Spraggan, an amazing Singer/Song Writer. Check her out.**

**I have nothing to say so… bye.**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**


End file.
